The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connector systems, and more particularly, to connector systems for electrically connecting adjacent circuit boards together.
Connector assemblies are required to provide electrical power or electrical or electronic control signals between components, such as power sources, computers, auxiliary hardware, or other electrical components within an electrical or electronic system. Often, these components contain panel members, such as circuit boards, which are populated with miniaturized components to provide the desired electrical control. One example of an electrical system that utilizes such circuit boards and connector assemblies is a lighting system that utilizes multiple light boards having light emitting diodes (LEDs) connected to the circuit boards. The light boards are arranged end-to-end and power is transferred from one light board to the next by connector assemblies at the ends of the light boards. Typically, the connector assemblies includes electrical contacts that extend from a housing that is secured adjacent to one end of the light board.
Known lighting systems utilizing light boards are not without disadvantages. For instance, the light boards include connector assemblies that are configured to permit coupling by directing the circuit boards and connector assemblies toward each other in only one direction. For example, one circuit board is held stationary, while the other circuit board is moved toward the stationary board in a direction that is parallel to the plane of the circuit board. As such, the connector assembly of one of the circuit boards, which constitutes a plug, is loaded into the other connector assembly, which constitutes a receptacle. The circuit boards must also be disassembled in the same manner of being moved directly away from the other circuit board in a direction that is parallel to the circuit board. When many boards are used and arranged in an-end-to-end stacked configuration, it is difficult and impractical to remove an interior circuit board without also removing every other circuit board outside of the circuit board that is desired to be removed without damaging adjacent circuit boards or components on the circuit board, such as the connector assemblies.
What is needed is a connector system that utilizes connector assemblies that are secured to circuit boards and that are capable of being brought into electrical contact with each other from a plurality of different directions.